Gouttes de pluie
by SuperSkylar
Summary: Amandine, a new addition to World Academy W, gets caught up in a whirl of drama. It seems that no one cares for her happiness. Everybody except a certain tomato-loving Italian... -Rated M for coarse language and suggestive themes.-


Amandine opened the door of her locker carefully. When she first started attending World Academy W, she was assigned the oldest locker in the hallway. It wasn't so bad though. In the worst of situations, Amandine remained as positive as she could. If there was anything she could change about herself, it was her clumsiness that bothered her. It was like a dark cloud hovering over your head everyday—something uncontrollable.

"Going home early?"

As Amandine shut her locker, Lovino Vargas appeared next to her. He waved with one hand as if she couldn't see him. _"Bella."_

Amandine blushed at his remark. One of the things that her friend, Adelle, had observed about Amandine was her natural beauty; it served as a problem, for it would attract nearly every man in the school. It wasn't that she had a problem with sweet compliments, it was just she received them so often that it would even anger her sometimes.

She sighed. "I suppose there is something I can do for you, _ne_?"

"Not exactly…" He coolly leaned back against his own locker and smiled. "I just wanted to know if I could walk you home."

"Really?" Amandine had promised Arthur that he could walk her home this week. Normally, she would've taken up on his offer, but it seemed that he was more interested in Francis than her. "Thanks. I'd like that."

Soon after the two nations exited the school and were on their way home, it had grown very windy. The turbulent force blew Amandine's hair in all directions, making her feel uncomfortable. Lovino was a perfect-looking person, with dark brown hair and golden eyes. He had an olive complexion and perfect body features. It made Amandine glaring in contrast.

"So how was your day?" Lovino smiled in her direction, giving her a warm, comfortable feeling.

"Good, I guess. Yours?"

"Yeah, all except for that potato-eating bastard. He's all my _fratello _talks about. 'Oh hey, Romano, you'll never guess what Germany did! Germany, Germany, Germany!' I'm so tired of hearing that name, I could just barf!"

Amandine covered her mouth as a giggle escaped. Lovino's face got as red as a tomato when he got angry. It was adorable. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He sighed. "It's not your fault." He stared up at the dark sky as they walked along the secluded country road. "I just wish it could be like the old days, you know? Just Feliciano and I… The two of us, together—always."

"I know how you feel," she thought aloud. "I miss Francis back when he was like a father, not some creepy pervert. I miss my childhood." Amandine rarely ever told anybody about her feelings toward Francis; she hadn't even told her best friend, Adelle. It felt strange after finally telling somebody.

"Pfft—France?! That bastard! He doesn't deserve you."

Amandine stopped. _Lovino may have a cold way of looking at others, but when you really get to know him, he's not so bad, _she thought to herself. It still didn't stop her anger. It seemed everyone hated her, therefore a compliment—one that she had heard a million times—from one guy couldn't change the way she felt.

Amandine rolled her eyes. _"__Comme toujours..."_

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's—"

A flash of lightening brightened the sky, followed by the boom of thunder. It fitted the mood perfectly.

"Oh dear…" Amandine groaned. This day was turning out worse than she thought it would. Just after she thought Arthur and her had something going, he turned around and blew her off completely. Then, when she planned to go shopping with Adelle, she decided to go on a date with Amadore instead. It seemed that everything she hoped for was going against her, and it was crushing her, with unbelievable weight.

Amandine suddenly felt all the anger of the previous days building up inside her. _Did the world hate her? Did God hate her? Was this punishment of some sort?_ All of the thoughts clouded her mind, closing her into a bubble composed of acerbity and angst. And within a second, her thoughts were released like the rain pouring from the clouds.

"_Baiser! _Nothing about this day has gone right! First Arthur decides to forget about me entirely! Then Adelle leaves me for some man-whore! Oh, and don't even get me started on what Matthias pulled in fourth period, I—"

Lovino pressed his lips into hers, grabbing her shoulders and holding her tightly. Amandine's eyes remained open, suspended in shock. The rain poured down on the two, making the moment look as it was removed from a romance novel.

There was no point in denying it. Amandine knew very well that this is what she wanted. Ever since she came, all she wanted was to be accepted. Not as a play-toy, a meaningless territory, nor a manga library. She wanted to be loved for herself: Amandine Bonnefoy—the cheerful island girl with a big heart. _Seychelles._

Effortlessly, she closed her eyes, melting into Lovino's kiss. His lips were soft and tasted of mint; he smelled delicious, and the rain had glued his uniform to his body, making him look even more irresistible. Amandine placed her arms around his neck, letting her messenger bag fall onto the muddy ground. This must've been what Lovino had been meaning to tell her. They'd been spending a lot of time together recently. He said there was something he needed to tell her, but never had the chance. He no longer needed to.

His tongue moving freely in her mouth was like a whole conversation. Every movement sent her nerves on an odyssey; every touch a shockwave. Amandine gripped Lovino's shoulders tightly.

Lovino pulled away from her, stopping to catch his breath. "What… What's wrong?" He was panting heavily, rain dripping from his hair and chin.

Everything made sense. This was happiness: the long-lost element that humans had been searching for. It would make up the loss of Feliciano and Francis. _Love…_

"You stopped."

•**Author's Note: Well, here it is… My first *published* **_**Hetalia: Axis Powers**_** fan fiction! Yeah, I know it's fairly short, but I'm currently working on two other APH FFs. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the RomSey fluff! And also: I chose **_**Amandine **_**as Seychelles' human name, **_**Adelle**_** as Monaco's, and **_**Amadore**_** as Seborga's.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Cheers, and PASTA~!**


End file.
